Many types of tractor loaders have been designed which utilize a "quick mount" system to rapidly and safely mount the loader on a tractor and to dismount the loader from the tractor. Conventional "quick mount" tractor loaders utilize a mounting bracket assembly which is secured to the tractor and which is adapted to removably receive the loader sub-frame to mount the loader on the tractor.
One problem associated with designing "quick mount" tractor loaders is the vast number of tractor makes and models. For example, some types of tractors are longer than others while other tractors are wider than others. The positioning of the front wheels of the tractor varies between makes and models and the use of mechanical front wheel drive on some tractors causes the front wheels thereof to project further forwardly, though the same frame is used as in the two-wheel drive model. Thus, tractor loader manufacturers must develop and manufacture a vast number of different loaders and a vast number of different mounting bracket assemblies to enable those loaders to be mounted on a particular tractor. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,926; 4,266,906; and 4,621,973 which represent different approaches taken by Westendorf Manufacturing Co., the assignee of this invention, in mounting loaders on different types of tractors.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide a mounting bracket kit assembly which is adapted to receive different mounting bracket components thereon to accommodate a particular type of tractor loader.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a basic mounting bracket system, and different components therefore, which enables the tractor loader manufacturer to substantially reduce its inventory.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mounting bracket system for tractor loaders to enable the bracket system to be modified to accommodate various types of tractor loaders.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.